


Impressions

by petofi



Series: The Pajama Game [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petofi/pseuds/petofi
Summary: Percival and Theseus' relationship as seen through multiple POVs. The secret relationship isn't so secret anymore.Chapter 1: TheseusChapter 2: PercivalChapter 3: NewtChapter 4: TinaChapter 5: EpilogueNote: Best to read the rest of the series because I ended up structuring everything chronologically.





	1. Theseus

Most people, well, almost all people, were small compared to Theseus Scamander. He was always the tallest person in the room, a head above everyone else, with massive shoulders to match his height. It did not bother him. Being remarkably tall had certain advantages. He could reach top shelves easily, he always had a clear view in a crowd and he rarely lost physical fights. But the best advantage to being so tall was being so much larger than a certain overseas colleague named Percival Graves.

Percival claimed that his height was standard, that his shoulders were wide and his musculature strong. But Theseus never really looked to see how other people compared to Percival. The important thing was how Theseus compared to Percival. Theseus was taller, he was broader and his muscles were noticeably thicker than Percival’s. Compared to him Percival was small and cute and Theseus adored every little inch of him. 

Percival fit perfectly in his arms, in his lap, in his bed. He knew others saw a determined, intelligent, fearsome wizard. And they were right to label Percival as such. But Theseus was allowed to see from an angle that very few others saw. Behind that stoic expression and meticulously crafted exterior Percival could be affectionate, snuggly, adorable. This man was designed for Theseus to cuddle. 

During his first encounter with Percival Graves he had not seen the man, had only felt the strength and elegance of his body through the thick layers of his uniform. Percival had quite literally landed in his lap on a dark night in a trench in France. Theseus’ first impressions were that the man was uptight and a bit bossy, but when he curled tiredly against Theseus’ chest Theseus was immediately smitten. Percival’s smaller body slotted effortlessly into the spaces made by Theseus’ legs and arms. No lover had ever fit against him as perfectly as this stranger did.

He woke the next morning and tried to get a look at his still slumbering companion. All the could make out was dark hair, long eyelashes and a rounded nose. The bars on the wizard’s uniform showed him to be an American lieutenant, but he wore no insignia to label him as part of the separate wizarding forces. Undercover, then? Intriguing.

He was interrupted from his musings by a beefy man in an American captain’s uniform who was marching through the trench with a sort of furious purpose. He stopped where Theseus’ legs protruded from the foxhole in the side of the trench and looked down with a grimace. Theseus met the officer’s eyes and braced himself.

“Graves!” the captain barked. “Graves, get your ass out of that foxhole!”

Theseus could not hold back a grin as his companion shot awake and hastily scrambled to his feet to salute his superior. The lieutenant kept his eyes down, but now Theseus could see his handsome face which was all the more attractive for the flustered blush that spread across his cheeks. The soldier hurried away at the orders of his captain and was followed by snickers from the rest of the company in the trench. Theseus felt a bit bad for the poor fellow.

“Captain,” the American officer addressed Theseus. “I must apologize for my lieutenant.”

“Not to worry. We’ve all been getting mixed up in the confusion.” Theseus replied. He shot a glance at the retreating soldier. “A bit of a handful, is he?”

The captain sighed ruefully. “He came highly recommended, but it turns out that he constantly splits away from the unit as if he has his own agenda.”

“Name of Graves, you say?”

“Lieutenant Percival Graves. If you wish to file a report against him-“

“No, no,” Theseus waved the suggestion away. “No harm done. At least he kept me warm all night.”

Theseus had heard of the Graves family. Percival Graves was descended from one of the original twelve families that set up the American wizarding government. Quite a name to have, though so far the heir seemed to have kept a low profile. Even in the society pages he barely warranted a mention as he constantly arrived at the high society functions alone and was never seen in public with any sort of companion. He seemed determined to keep himself out of gossip and out of the spotlight. Working undercover meant that his work in the war would also most likely be classified. 

Theseus wondered how to go about making the acquaintance of such an obsessively private individual. It was fortunate that two years later there was a Percival Graves on the guest list for the London War Memorial Dedication Ceremony. Despite the undesired fuss his war hero status would warrant at such a gathering, Theseus decided to attend. Graves turned out to be a bit elusive. He was the type of deliberately anti-social guest who disappeared into corners until he was called out to charm some high ranking official. Fortunately Theseus found someone who could make an introduction. Unfortunately Graves was not as cuddly when he was not cold and tired. He was also easily offended. However, he was not immune to Theseus’ charm and Theseus managed to snag both a dance partner and a new pen pal. 

Percival Graves was devoted to his work which made pursuing him a bit of a challenge. Living on different continents also made things difficult. When they found themselves in the same country they met up for dinners and drinks if a reputable pub or magical speakeasy could be agreed upon. In a few years they were good friends and they could both see themselves becoming more intimate in the future. Theseus allowed Percival to lead the pace of the relationship. This might have been a mistake. A romance between two glaciers moved faster than a romance with Percival Graves. 

They saw each other so infrequently that it took a long time before Percival finally kissed him. And then another long while before they fell naked into Percival’s soft bed. Meticulously, deliberately, and discreetly was the way Percival approached things. Every action was considered and controlled. And faced with Percival’s quiet ways Theseus couldn’t help feeling the need to be slow and gentle, though his smaller lover proved to be far from fragile and not as inexperienced as his blushes suggested. 

Now, as he held Percival close, Theseus was glad that they had taken the time to develop a strong bond of friendship prior to being lovers. A friend was what Percival needed. It was just over a week since he had been rescued from captivity and merely hours since he had collapsed into Theseus’ reassuring embrace. He had not yet broken down completely and maybe he would not at all. Theseus had never seen his friend cry, but over the course of the night he had witnessed a slow unraveling. Percival’s tears came in little fits, sometimes silently, sometimes with barely audible gasps and sniffles. Each small show of vulnerability was over in a few minutes; then his notorious iron control slid once more over his face. 

Theseus stayed nearby and quiet. He hunkered down a bit, pulled his shoulders in, reduced his size. For once he did not want Percival to feel small in comparison. He wanted Percival to remember being powerful and capable and someone who would not let Grindelwald break him. 

So Theseus stayed near and when Percival finally exhausted himself and leaned into his side he wiped away the tears without comment. He told Percival how big he was, how strong and fierce. He could only hope the man believed him.


	2. Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other parts of this series are from Percival's point of view, but I needed to revisit him in this chapter to bridge Theseus and Newt.

Physical recovery had been slow. Emotional recovery had taken a little longer. Percival Graves had been kidnapped and impersonated by a very competent madman; an experience that had shaken his own confidence and the confidence that others placed in him. It was especially scandalous since he was now known for being the Director of Magical Security who had been victim to a breach in Magical Security. Not a great mark on his performance review. He was thankful to keep his position and worked hard to prove that he was still the right man for the job. It took months for the scrutiny to die down and the reporters to back off, but finally he felt the tension lessening at MACUSA. 

Still, it would be nice to get away for a bit; see some new faces. And one particularly familiar face. Picquery was sending him to liaise with the British Ministry of Magic on a two week training exchange. Percival was mentally running over his checklist to make sure he had what he needed. Everything he planned on packing lay neatly on the bed ready to be organized into his suitcase.

It was a surprise when the doorbell rang since he didn’t expect anyone. It was evening and as far as he knew there was nothing work related that would warrant seeking his attention, and acquaintances were not in the habit of stopping by for a visit. 

The door was barely open before his visitor was barging his way in and swooping Percival into a tight hug. 

“Theseus!” Percival’s feet left the ground as Theseus wrapped long, strong arms around his thighs and hefted him up. Percival put his hands on Theseus’ shoulders to steady himself as he looked down at Theseus. It was a rare view since Theseus was ridiculously tall. 

“Hello. Give us a kiss!” Theseus tilted his head up with a hopeful expression.

“Put me down.” 

“Kiss first.”

Percival gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away when Theseus tried to deepen it. Theseus reluctantly lowered him to the floor and let go, knowing that Percival was only cuddly on his own terms. 

“What are you doing here?” Percival asked, smiling as he led his visitor the the armchairs. 

“That little brother of mine,” Theseus boasted, “He’s just published his book and is promoting it on a coast to coast tour. It’s been popular back home. Might even be included in the Hogwarts curriculum. Next you see him get him to sign a copy for you.”

Percival grimaced shook his head. “We haven’t actually met. He had left by the time they… found me… and, well…” He shrugged uncomfortably.

Theseus jumped to his feet all apologies. He put his arms around Percival’s waist and pulled him close. Percival turned so that he could lean his head against Theseus’ chest. “Merlin, Perce! I’m sorry. I never meant to bring that up. I just thought I’d already introduced you at some point. No?”

“No. But it’s no wonder since we’ve kept this relationship such a secret.” 

“So you don’t want to meet Newt?” Theseus asked a bit anxiously. “I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” 

“It’s hardly the time to start family introductions.”

“Just as a friend, maybe? Everyone knows we’re friends. I’m not asking you to hold my hand in public.” 

Percival frowned at Theseus’ pleading tone. Theseus had never hinted that this might matter to him. 

“Maybe,” Percival said, though he was still reluctant. “But with our history it’s sure to be awkward.”

They ambled back to the armchairs and each took a seat. Percival knew that Theseus’ lap was the perfect size and quite comfortable to sit on, but he wasn’t ready for the night to take that sort of turn yet. He still had to pack. And he had no idea how long Theseus planned to stay. He leant forward with his elbows on his knees and changed the subject. “So are you traveling with your brother on his tour? I thought you’d be at the Ministry during this training exchange.”

In fact, he would be disappointed if Theseus wasn’t at the Ministry. It would be too ironic if Theseus came to stay in the United States just when Percival was leaving for England. 

“I’m heading back tomorrow with you,” Theseus said as if it were obvious. “Just dropped Newt off with those friends of his. Lovely girls. And then I came to see you.”

“Are you saying that you came all this way to accompany me back to England?”

“And to keep Newt out of trouble, but yeah.” Theseus turned serious as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves. “Traveling alone is never fun. And last time you made the trip to Europe it didn’t end well.”

Percival closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had thought he’d been chasing Grindelwald across Europe, but it ended up with Grindelwald chasing him back to New York. The fear wasn’t so raw as it had been after Percival’s release from captivity, but it was still a relief to know that someone would be traveling with him. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. He opened his eyes as something occurred to him. “Are you spending the night?”

“I was hoping to.”

“Of course.” Percival stood and led the way to the bedroom as he called over his shoulder. “First I have to finish packing.”

“It’s a bit last minute for you, isn’t it?” Theseus grinned. “I’d expect you to be prepared at least a month beforehand.”

“I’m not that bad,” Percival argued. “I can be spontaneous.”

He heard Theseus’ snort and chose to ignore it. Instead he turned his attention to the items laid out on his bed. Suits, pajamas, undergarments, toiletries. 

He glanced up at the dream web stretched above his headboard and hesitated. Maybe he would leave it up tonight and pack it tomorrow. Theseus followed his gaze.

“Do you still need it?” he asked in concern. Percival shrugged.

“It helps.” 

The magical netting of the web caught and tangled up bad dreams and negative feelings while Percival slept. Only the good things were allowed to pass through it’s shimmering threads. Dream webs were part of the integration of Native and European magic from those early settlement days. They were common enough in American wizarding households. There was no harm in keeping it indefinitely. And no weakness in admitting that he liked it’s effects.

“I’ll pack it tomorrow before we leave,” Percival decided. 

Once more he reviewed his mental checklist. Then with a flick of his hand he set the items to sorting themselves neatly into his suitcase. 

“Not those.” Theseus caught a handful of gray fabric out of the air. 

“What do you expect me to sleep in?” Percival asked as he eyed the pajamas clutched in Theseus grip.

“What do you think? You’re staying with me,” Theseus told him with a grin.

“I’m staying in hotel rooms procured by the Ministry for my stay.”

“Officially. Unofficially, I’m taking you home with me. And we’re pajama sharing - it’s our thing.”

“Our thing?” 

“We’ve done it many times when you end up at my flat after a night out.”

“Yes, but we don’t generally plan for it.”

“We should. I like pajama sharing. You wear the top, I wear the bottom, then we match. And you’re so small and cute and surprisingly sexy in my shirts.”

Percival rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. But I’m packing my own pajamas anyway, even if I don’t end up wearing them.” He tugged the gray clothing out of Theseus’ hands and refolded them before setting them into the suitcase. There was plenty of room since the case was far bigger on the inside. “So are we pajama sharing tonight?”

“I didn’t bring any. I’m traveling light.”

“Would you like to borrow a pair of mine?”

“No, we don’t share your pajamas. Not after that first time. They’re far too constricting,” Theseus absently adjusted the crotch of his trousers in memory of that one uncomfortable occasion. 

“Well, I suppose we don’t really need pajamas...” Percival trailed off and glanced at the bed meaningfully. Theseus’ lips curled into a smirk as he nodded.

“It’s been four months since I saw you and you were still in recovery then. So, yes, Percival Graves, please take me to bed.”

*

Percival woke to the pleasant smell of coffee and the slight shift of the mattress as Theseus carefully maneuvered himself back under the fluffy duvet. At the sound of a deliberately loud slurp he stretched and rolled onto his back. Theseus took another teasing slurp from the coffee mug, eyes crinkled in satisfaction as he looked down at Percival. 

“Coffee?”

Percival sat up and reached for the mug, but Theseus held it out of reach using his insufferably long arm. He tilted his head down as he held the coffee higher and waited for Percival to give him a kiss. 

“No gentleman would hold coffee hostage,” Percival grumped, but gave in to his lover’s demands anyway. He leaned into the kiss happily when he realized that Theseus now tasted like coffee. When they broke apart he held out his hand expectantly. Theseus gave him the mug with a smirk.

“Such a stereotypical New Yorker,” he said fondly as he watched Percival breathe in the aroma before taking a contented sip. But Theseus’ smile faltered as he prepared to make his request. He had let Percival brush it off last night, but now it had to be dealt with. Wrapped up in his morning brew Percival did not notice his companion’s shift in mood. 

“So,” Theseus began. He paused and fussed with a loose thread in the sheet. Percival looked at him expectantly over the rim of his coffee mug. “I may have asked Newt to see us off this afternoon.”

Percival was thankful there was no coffee in his mouth because he probably would have spit it out and made a mess of the sheets. “We’re actually doing family introductions?!” His voice was pitched a bit too high and his heart rate was definitely speeding up. 

“Just Newt,” Theseus said pleadingly. “Just as a friend. I thought you two had already met and thought it would be nice if you saw each other after... you know.”

“Mercy Lewis, Theseus! Grindelwald hurt him! But it was my face that sentenced him to death. What if he hates me because of it?”

“Grindelwald hurt you too. Newt knows that. He can tell the difference.” 

“What if he doesn’t approve? I don’t want to be the cause of strife between you two.”

“You won’t be. We’ll all be fine.”

For Theseus’ sake Percival pretended to be convinced. Inwardly though, he knew meeting Newt Scamander was destined to be stressful. An imposter wearing Percival’s face had almost killed the man and it was bound to have repercussions. Percival finished his coffee while mulling over all the ways this meeting could go wrong. Theseus watched him in exasperation before finally taking the empty mug away and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, Perce. Newt will understand. Once he sees how well we fit together.”

Percival took a deep breath and nodded. He let go of his anxieties, resolved to do this for Theseus. Maybe he would even hold his hand in public.


	3. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Newt visits NYC, he is introduced to the real Percival Graves.

There were not many things that Newt Scamander was afraid of. In most cases his fears centered around harm coming to others, especially any beings in his care. Newt often feared for his creatures. Would they be safe? Who might try to harm them? How could he continue to protect them?

While visiting New York City his moment of true fear came as Director Graves wandlessly and wordlessly summoned Newt’s suitcase full of creatures. Even as Newt was arrested he was concerned less for his own fate than that of his creatures. He pleaded for them as he was dragged away by a pair of aurors, his precious suitcase gripped in the hands of a possibly hostile, but powerful wizard. 

Appearances could be deceiving but actions spoke with true intent. Graves had broken into his case, had wanted to use an obscurus as a weapon. That was what terrified Newt. But the actions did not fit the man his brother had spoken of. The actions and the words were those of someone else and a simple revelio had unmasked an imposter. 

The real Percival Graves was still an unknown quantity. Newt had already left the city when the real Graves was found, so he did not meet the man until some months later. It was his own brother, Theseus, who introduced them. 

“Come see us off tomorrow,” Theseus had said as he dropped Newt off with the Goldstein sisters. They were both in Newt’s workshop, Tina sneaking them past her landlady by hiding them in the suitcase. 

Newt had smiled at him. “You came all this way just to turn around and return after getting here.”

“Just doing my part to keep you out of trouble,” Theseus shrugged. “Your last visit caused a bit of an international headache.”

“That was Grindelwald’s fault,” Newt defended.

“He wasn’t responsible for an escaped niffler,” Theseus gave him a pointed look, “or the destruction of the Central Park Zoo.”

“Yes, well...” Newt was saved from answering by Tina’s quick knock on the lid of his case, a signal that it was safe to come out. 

They had eaten one of Queenie’s spectacular dinners and then sat down for a friendly chat. Eventually Theseus had stood to bid everyone a goodnight. He was staying with Mr. Graves overnight and leaving with the man for England the next afternoon. Newt suspected that keeping him out of trouble was only part of Theseus’ reason for coming to New York City. Theseus seemed awfully anxious to see his friend Graves and accompany him on his trip to London. Newt was starting to suspect that Theseus and Graves were a bit more than just overseas friends who went out for drinks when they managed to be in the same city. 

“You’ll come tomorrow, right?” Theseus had asked again.

“Of course,” Newt had replied. It was time he met this Percival Graves that his brother spoke so highly about. It was time he judged the man for himself. 

The next day he arrived at the train station at the appointed time. Graves and Theseus were to take a train to Boston and then pick up an official long distance portkey that would land them at the Ministry offices in Plymouth. It must be nice to travel on the government’s budget, Newt mused. Portkeys were so much faster than boats, though they were not nearly as exciting.

He scanned the crowd for his brother who was always easy to find due to his height. The top of Theseus’ head was visible beyond the crowd of people on the platform. Newt pushed his way through them while keeping an eye on that patch of red hair. Theseus and Graves stood close together in a semi-secluded nook. A disillusionment charm kept them hidden from the surrounding Muggles, but to a wizard’s eyes they were easily spotted. They must have been talking quietly because Newt saw Theseus bend his head down to better hear what Graves said. Then Theseus smiled. Then Graves smiled. There was something sweet in their body language that contrasted sharply with their serious auror exteriors. 

Newt was used to seeing people stand next to Theseus and so was not surprised at how Graves seemed smaller than he remembered him. As he approached, however, he could feel the man’s powerful presence. Were it not for Theseus, Newt might have felt slightly intimidated. 

“Newt!” Theseus grinned widely and pulled Newt into a hug as if it had been more than a day since they last saw each other. Newt choked out his usual greeting and waited for Theseus to release him so he could breathe once more. When he turned to Percival Graves the man held out a solemn hand. There was a wary look in his eyes that reminded Newt of Grindelwald.

“Newt, this is my good friend Percival Graves. Perce, this is Newt,” Theseus introduced a little too effusively. He wore a cautious expression as he watched them shake hands. Newt saw him glancing between them, gauging for any negative reaction. 

Over the past months most people had tried to protect Newt. They thought he must be traumatized by his encounter with the impersonated Percival Graves. But Theseus, usually the protective older brother, had reversed his priorities and put his protective instincts on his friend Graves. Newt saw the abortive movement his arm made as if he wanted to pull Graves closer his side. 

Indeed, Graves was far more anxious than Newt about the encounter. At Newt’s appearance his body language turned stiff and tense. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Graves said. 

Newt nodded. “Likewise.”

It was all very awkward for a moment. Then Graves took a deep breath, looked at Theseus and very deliberately grasped his hand. Theseus beamed.

So that’s how it is, Newt thought. His suspicions were correct and he was glad of it for his brother’s sake. As soon as he smiled his approval Graves’ shoulders relaxed and the corners of his mouth upturned more easily. However, when Theseus kissed his hand and called him cute, his mortified expression suggested that that was taking it a step too far. 

“Theseus!” he growled as he pulled his hand away from his overly enthusiastic companion.

“But you are cute,” Theseus countered. He looked to Newt with that earnest expression that had convinced Newt to make some truly stupid decisions during their childhood. “Newt, back me up on this.”

“I’m not sure I’m.... qualified.....” Newt tried not to be too amused, but with Theseus it was always hard to keep a straight face. 

“But look!” Theseus pulled Graves to stand in front of him and then rested his chin on top of the poor man’s head. “Look how small he is. It’s cute, right?”

“I’m not small,” Graves looked to Newt as he said this and Newt nodded agreeably. “I’m average.”

“You’re shorter than my baby brother,” Theseus countered.

“A lot of people are. Your baby brother is a grown man.”

“And I am a bit tall,” Newt added. 

“Oh no,” Theseus slapped Newt on the back with brotherly affection. “You’ll always be my little Newt. I used to carry you around everywhere. And Percival,” Theseus wrapped Graves in a hug from behind, “will always be adorable. If you saw him drowning in one of my shirts, you’d agree.”

“Mercy Lewis. Theseus, we’re in public,” Graves groaned as he ran a hand across his perfect hair in an embarrassed gesture. Theseus grinned happily as he planted a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. Newt found himself meeting his brother’s eyes and smiling in return. 

This Percival Graves was nothing like Grindelwald.


	4. Tina

She never would have guessed at what Percival Graves got up to in his private life. Most aurors, Tina Goldstein included, saw their boss as stern and aloof. He was dedicated to his work. Stiff, proud, strong, watchful; he was someone to look up to but only from a distance. Nothing about his serious disposition encouraged friendly overtures or close relationships. Tina assumed that it was the loyalty he inspired that had them all running to his rescue after having watched him get kidnapped before their very eyes.

“Newt, if that thing even licks Percival for a taste...” Theseus Scamander did not finish his sentence, but gave his brother a look that promised repercussions too severe to detail out loud if they found Director Graves to be even a bit damp. 

Theseus had the longest legs Tina had ever seen and was consequently three very large steps ahead of the rest of the group. Newt and Tina were at the front of the pack of aurors hurrying to keep up with his pace. 

“They aren’t usually dangerous,” Newt protested. He puffed slightly as they rushed up a set of wide stairs. 

The creature that had grabbed Mr. Graves moved fast for it’s size. They had managed to catch up with it in an old mill building almost half tumbled into the eroding bank of the river. Graves had left a trail for them to follow, sending out dashes of magic that scorched the walls and floors even as he was carried away. 

At the top of the stairs a dark corridor extended in both directions. Theseus swept the lighted tip of his wand in long arcs as he searched for the tell-tale marks. 

“This way!” And he was off running again before the rest of them had even caught up. The end of the corridor opened up into a large room. Theseus stopped abruptly and raised his wand while Tina and Newt ducked around his huge shoulder to take in the scene. 

A wizard lay on his back a few feet away, stunned with his arms and legs sprawled out, wand dropped inches from his hand. And then they saw him. Director Graves must have taken out the wizard before he was partially wrapped into the huge fibrous web that spanned the ceiling. He was suspended from it in some form of luminous cocoon. The creature was still spinning it around him even as he struggled. 

“No, wait!” Newt cried. His hand shot out to grab his brother’s wrist. 

“Newt!” Theseus growled. But Newt had his own wand out and pointed it at the creature. A jet of blue light shot out and hit the thing in the back. It fell to the floor in the middle of the room, curled in on itself and obviously under the effects of a very powerful sonorous charm. Above it Mr. Graves was struggling to get his arms free of the half finished cocoon.

“Percival!” Theseus shouted, but Mr. Graves made no sign of hearing the call. He writhed and wriggled against the tight threads. When he got both arms free he sent a slicing spell to the rope still binding his feet. He surprised even himself with the force of his spell as it cut his tie to the ceiling completely. 

“Percival!” Theseus’ second shout was horrified as they watched Mr. Graves drop. The Director let out a small shriek of surprise that cut off abruptly as he hit the floor with a dull thud. 

“Harper, Desouza, check the perimeter,” Senior Auror Perkins called out. “O’Brien get that suspect secured.”

The others hastened to their tasks while Theseus, Newt and Tina ran to the spot where Mr. Graves had fallen. Tina could see him moving and breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed himself to his knees with one arm as they approached. The other arm he held close to his side. He had lost his coat and his suit jacket was torn across the back and down one shoulder. He blinked, senses dulled from the shock of impact with the floor. When Theseus dropped into a crouch beside him he startled a bit before his gaze cleared in recognition.

“Theseus.”

“I’m here, Perce. Stay still so I can check you over.” Theseus’ voice was surprisingly soft and his movements gentle as he pulled Mr. Graves’ arm to him for inspection. With his free hand Mr. Graves pointed at the wizard O’Brien was reviving and cuffing.

“Smuggler. There might be more... around...” he waved his pointer finger through the air in small vague circles. 

“Sprained wrist,” Theseus said. He turned Graves’ face toward him and looked into his eyes. His hand looked huge cradling Graves’ jaw. “No concussion. Just dazed from the fall. And your skin is freezing.”

Tina helped Theseus pull Graves to his feet. He stood easily and shook his head a bit as if to clear it. She had seen him ignore minor injuries many times before. He always kept up his strong, stoic appearance. So it was to Tina’s astonishment that Theseus then pulled off his own coat and began to wrap a docile Director Graves gently into it. With confirmation that Graves was alive and mostly unharmed, Newt turned his attention to what he undoubtedly considered more interesting; the creature. He moved off from the group to inspect it while Perkins approached. 

“Glad you’re alright, sir,” Perkins greeted with a small smile. 

“Status update,” Graves kept his professional demeanor in place even as he allowed Theseus to carefully tuck his injured arm into the long coat sleeve. Perkins dropped the smile, but he watched Theseus’ ministrations with an amused curiosity. 

“Already called for back up, sir. Our suspect is being detained and brought in for questioning. Harper and Desouza are checking the rest of the building, but haven’t found anyone else. I don’t think this is one of their locations. In fact, I think they were chasing that creature too.”

“You think it escaped from them?” 

“It’s a theory.”

“A good theory,” Newt had quietly joined them. “There’s evidence of her having broken her bindings. Obviously wherever they were keeping her was not suitable for her nest,” Newt pointed to the large web structure on the ceiling. “She’s heavily pregnant. Most likely she took Director Graves as a meal for her young when they are firstborn. She would want to give them something fresh, but wouldn’t be able to leave them right after the birth. That’s why she was going to store him in the cocoon until needed. I estimate she’s due any time now.”

Tina watched as Theseus became more horrified with every word. He had finished adjusting the extremely broad span of his coat over Graves’ smaller shoulders, but now he pulled the man close in an instinctively protective manner. Tina was surprised at how an averaged sized man like Director Graves could suddenly look so tiny.

Graves looked pale and wide-eyed to hear of his almost fate, but he quickly snapped back to stern director mode. “Mr. Scamander, we cannot allow a dangerous creature such as this in New York. I’m afraid we will have to neutralize - “

“No!” Newt interrupted urgently. “No need for that. She’ll be safe in my case.”

“There are still some issues of legality surrounding your case. I can’t let -“

It was Theseus who interrupted the second time. “Perce, please. Newt knows what he’s doing. His case is the safest way to keep this creature contained.”

“I recall reading some reports about a niffler on the loose. Also an incident with an... occamy, was it?”

“I fixed the latches,” Newt said with a determined glint in his eye. “I can keep her safe. And after the birth she won’t be able to move far from the babies for some time.”

“It’s the best solution, sir,” Tina said. 

Graves pursed his lips but nodded. “Fine. However, you and your case will have to return to the DMLE for processing. And we’ll need to take your statement.”

Newt looked less than enthused about his, but nodded. He moved back to the sleeping creature and set his case beside it. Meanwhile, having checked the entire warehouse Harper and Desouza appeared empty handed and dissatisfied.

“Nothing to find, sir,” Harper confirmed. His expression softened a bit as he took in the sight of his superior looking small and surprisingly sweet in an oversized coat. 

“Alright,” Graves rubbed his eye with his knuckles in a oddly innocent gesture that contrasted sharply with his barked orders. “Perkins, cancel that back-up. There’s nothing for us here. Have O’Brien take our suspect to be processed in the detention center. Everyone else back to the department. Start filling in reports and see if together you can come up with some new leads.”

They all nodded. Harper and Desouza disapparated in puffs of gray smoke while Perkins went to help O’Brien. 

“Let’s get you to a medic,” Theseus put his arm around Graves and tucked him in close so he could apparate them both back to the Woolworth building. Tina arrived at the back alley apparation point first. Theseus and Newt followed soon after; the former supporting Graves and the latter with a firm grip on his suitcase. As they entered the Woolworth building Tina saw the curious looks being thrown at their strange little group. Newt no longer garnered much attention even with his colorful coat and notorious case. The sight of Theseus was shocking at first due to his height and impressive shoulder span, but it was the figure beside him that drew the most interest. Director Graves looked far less imposing than usual as his borrowed coat flapped against his ankles.

“Teenie!” Queenie’s voice carried as she hurried down the stairs. Her alarmed eyes scanned her sister and noted the lack of damage with relief. “I heard there was trouble and - oh!”

Queenie stopped suddenly and smiled. “How did Mr. Graves get so cute?”

Tina glanced behind her. Theseus was frowning in concern as Graves rubbed at his eyes again, hands hidden in his sleeves. His perfectly coifed hair was askew and strands fell over his forehead, making him look rumpled and sleepy. He blinked and his brow wrinkled endearingly in confusion.

“Sir, are you alright?” Tina somehow managed to be worried and charmed at the same time.

“Something’s wrong,” Graves answered slowly. 

“I thought this might happen,” Newt said. He peered into Graves’ eyes and then nodded. “Pain and fear flood adrenaline through muscles and make them less tender, less appealing. The cocoon that Mr. Graves was being wrapped in has a sedative effect. He would be calm before his death and therefore make a better meal.”

“I don’t think I want to know this,” Graves squinted at Newt. He swayed slightly as he stood.

“Despite not being fully encased, it looks like you still picked up a bit of the sedative through contact with the webbing. It must have been working its way into your bloodstream and the effects are beginning to show. This is very interesting. You don’t seem to be having a normal reaction. You should just be very relaxed.”

“Mr. Graves?” The man seemed to be losing awareness so Tina ducked her head in an attempt to meet his bleary gaze. “Mr. Graves, can you look at me?”

“Tina,” he turned his head towards her, but stumbled at the slight motion. “Tina, you have to stand still.”

“I am, sir.”

Graves put one hand on Theseus’ solid chest to steady himself. “Mercy Lewis,” he gave a small, pained groan before his knees gave out. He only fell a few inches before Theseus caught him. Theseus swung him up into his arms and cradled him gently. 

“Oomf. You’re heavier than I remember.”

Graves wrapped his arms around Theseus’ neck, nestled his head against a broad shoulder and closed his eyes. “Thece, something’s wrong.”

“I know. But it’s okay, we’ll get it fixed.” 

Many of the idle spectators were much too far away to hear the words, but they could all see the gestures. Their Director of Magical Security was caught up in the arms of Theseus Scamander, a giant man who held him as tenderly as if he were made of the most delicate porcelain. Theseus spoke to him quietly and then turned to kiss Mr. Graves’ forehead. It was a scene that would fuel the gossip at MACUSA for many months to come. Tina watched in awe. This was a Percival Graves she had never met. 

She would love to know him better.


	5. Epilogue

“Hopping hippogriffs, Perce! Calm down. It’s not the end of the world.”

Percival shot his lover a glare as he paced the office. Theseus was taking this far too lightly. He was also sitting behind Percival’s desk in Percival’s chair, idly rearranging Percival’s perfectly organized pens. 

“They’re stalking me, Thece!” he hissed. “They’re outside the office, they’re waiting at my apartment.”

“They’re just reporters looking for a juicy story. That’s what you get for being so obsessively private all these years. Now that it’s known that Percival Graves, MACUSA’s most eligible - and sexy - bachelor, has been in a secret relationship with a handsome British war hero,” Theseus put a hand to his chest to indicate himself, “it’s big news. Of course the gossip columns are going to compete for the story.”

“They want photos. They want details.” Percival lowered his voice and shuddered.

“So let them take a few photos of us standing next to each other,” Theseus shrugged. “They won’t catch us doing anything scandalous. We’ve only ever held hands in public that one time. As for details... well, we’ll just tell them how we met.”

Percival spun around to give Theseus a suspicious glare. “Doesn’t everyone already know that story? We shared a foxhole and became friends two years later.” 

Theseus folded his hands on the desk as he sat forward. “Hardly a scintillating tale,” he grinned mischievously. “What we do is add embellishments. Like how you were cold and tired and miserable until you fell into my arms. How I kept you safe through the night as you slept in my warm embrace. How you ran away the next morning without even revealing your name.”

“What? That’s not how it happened.”

“That’s how it happened. You did fall on me, sleep on me and then run off. It makes the perfect romantic fairytale. And then there’s me searching two years for you until I finally spot you across a crowded ballroom.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Still a bit true though.” 

“This is a biased version of events,” Percival pointed an accusing finger at his mirthful lover. “That’s not how it happened.”

“You just wish you were the hero in the story.” Theseus’ smile turned sly. “Be glad I’ve left out the happy ending when, after my almost tragic death, you finally admitted your love for me. I picked you up bridal style, carried you to the bedroom and we spent a passionate night ruining the silk sheets on your bed - “

“That’s not how it happened. There was no bridal anything,” Percival stopped pacing and glared at Theseus. “I don’t even have silk sheets.” 

“You were destined to fall in love with me. It’s my charm and animal magnetism. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone knows how fantastic the sex is. The Ghost will run a front page article on this story.”

“Mercy save us! Theseus, stop.” Percival was torn between amusement and mortification, but blushing either way. “Please, no articles on my sex life. Everyone’s already speculating.” 

Theseus dropped his teasing tone and looked at Percival fondly. “That’s only because you’re so mysterious. I bet a lot of MACUSA employees fantasize about you. I bet they wonder how fast they could get you into their beds if they tried. And what they could do to you once you were there.”

“I can’t just fall into bed with anyone,” Percival protested uncomfortably. He tried so hard to be perfect in the public eye. He always prided himself on his clean record and lack of vices. There were very few skeletons in his closet. After all, he had a family name to uphold and his reputation had to be spotless under the scrutiny of reporters looking for gossip. He put his face in his hands. “First Grindelwald and now this. I don’t want my personal life used for selling newspapers.”

Theseus stood and rounded the desk to wrap Percival in a hug. He felt Percival relax slightly, enjoying the feel of being held by the person he trusted most. Theseus placed a light kiss to the top of his head. “You’re being overly dramatic. It’s not like Grindelwald. This isn’t a scandal, Perce. This is people interested in you because they like and admire you. They want to know your favorite color and what books you read and what you eat for breakfast because they’re happy that you’ve shared those little pieces of yourself with them.”

Percival didn’t respond; just stayed with his face pressed into Theseus’ neck. He was obviously overwhelmed by this sudden public interest. His only other experience with such aggressive media attention had been after the Grindelwald scandal. He had still been recovering from torture, even while defending himself from accusations. During that time he had developed an even greater dislike for ‘nosy’ journalists than held previously. It was no wonder he was stressed now. 

“How about this,” Theseus murmured soothingly, “we’ll face the tabloids together. Just hold my hand and give me a smile so they can snap a photo and gush about how sweet we are. That’s all they need.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Come on, I’ll take you home and we can get it over with.”

*

Queenie turned away from the stove at the clattering sound of a metal spoon hitting a ceramic bowl. She looked over at Tina who was sitting at the table in her bathrobe with an open copy of the New York Ghost lying on the table in front of her. She had dropped her spoon into her cereal. Beads of milk were scattered across the table top from the spray at impact. 

If asked, Queenie would have described Tina’s expression as dumbfounded. Her lips were parted and her eyebrows raised and she stared somewhat blankly at the society column on page eight. Queenie didn’t bother to ask what had caused such a reaction. Tina wasn’t trying to hide it. Tina’s thoughts “that’s my boss... How can I look at him ever again in the same way?... I can never unsee this,” were on display for even a novice legilimens.

“Oh, someone finally got a photo?” Queenie said as she turned back to the bacon she was sizzling. After deeming it done she waved her wand to put it on a plate and float it over to the table. The plate set itself down beside Tina’s coffee cup as Queenie came around the table to look at the paper over her sister’s shoulder. 

“Lovers Come Out,” the title of the story read. Beneath it was a picture of Director Graves and Theseus Scamander. They stood on the bottom steps of MACUSA’s main stairway, their difference in height somewhat even as Theseus stood one step below Mr. Graves. In the photo Theseus spoke to a small crowd of reporters who had gathered, looking as if he were merely giving a run of the mill official statement. It was the second photo that had made Tina drop her spoon. 

According to the article Theseus had given the journalists a relatively formal statement acknowledging that he and Percival Graves were in a relationship and hoping that speculation could now be put to rest. He had asked that their privacy please be respected, and this is when, the article reported, that he had taken Mr. Graves’ hand in his own. He ended charmingly with a thanks for all the well wishes being bestowed on the happy couple. It had seemed an end to the story. 

Then Theseus had pulled a stunt that was now documented forever in the second photo. Queenie’s lips formed a little “O” as she watched the second photo replay on the page. Mr. Graves had been standing quietly next to Theseus during the off the cuff statement they had decided to give. As Theseus finished it looked as if they were prepared to go on their way and Graves took a step down the stairs. He startled when Theseus suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up onto his toes. Graves wrapped his arms around Theseus’ neck for balance as Theseus dived in for a very thorough kiss. The flash of camera bulbs lit up the photo as every reporter on the scene tried to catch some of the action. 

When Theseus finished the kiss he grabbed a very dazed looking Mr. Graves by the hand and pulled him hurriedly out the front doors, throwing a wink behind him to the reporters as he did so.

“Let’s just hope that wink means Mr. Graves will be too busy to come into work today,” Queenie said. 

Tina put her face in her hands with a groan.


End file.
